Papa Louie Fanon Wiki
We're celebrating New Year all month long on the Papa Louie Fanon Wiki! Hello! Welcome to the Papa Louie Fanon Wikia! 'You may make as many pages you like, as long as they aren't blank. If you leave pages just blank, you will have 2 warnings. If you don't add any info to the page or others you create, you will be blocked for a estimate time of 2 hours. If you create vandalism and deleting pages without my permission or the pages I created, you will be blocked for 2 months. Also, if you're chatting with someone, please NO swearing at all in the chat. If you link users to another website or wikia, that's fine but DON'T LINK ANYONE To a website if it gives them a virus, or it contains scary jumpscares. To read more about our behavior guidelines, please click 'here If you have any other questions feel free to message me or any admin's wall. Happy Editing! Gallery Papa's Donuteria - New Year Title Card-0.png Newyears 2017 sm.jpg New YEar.png Princess New Years.jpg Peanuts New Year.jpg HappyNewear2013.jpg Imag.jpg Newyears2015.jpg Newyears2016_blog.jpg Our Staff (By Rainbow Colors) *Impala2016Susan *Flora001 *21EvanED155508 *Koilee Romano *Colin Marques *Roman6767 *Fauna02 *Alika87 *Cutiesunflower *MonteCarlo2007 *Laundry Machine *TinaCom *ThatMinecrafterDJ *Lapis Lacooli *Merryweather03 *EllisSparklyIsBack *Caprice94 *DisneyPrincessFan11 *JK55556 *Doghouse665 *Anthony045 Our Staff (Multi-Colored) * RainbowRacoon2400 * CottonCreameo2012 * PowsiclePro1122 * CreeperSlimePig * LazyLilac * Ellie Sparkly (left) Our Staff With MLP:FIM Character Names *Twilight Sparkle (rollback) *Fluttershy (chat moderator) *Rarity (admin) *Applejack (bureaucrat) *Rainbow Dash (content moderator) *Pinkie Pie (discussions moderator) Our next goal is to reach 2000 pages by Christmas Day. Also, please note that if it is discovered that you are younger than 13, you will be blocked from contributing to this site as this wiki complies with COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Art) (You can only anonymously if you're under 13) Anyways, happy editing! Gallery Featured Image Evan's Monthly Poll Who is your favorite Disney Princess? Snow White Cinderella Aurora Ariel Belle Jasmine Pocahontas Mulan Tiana Rapunzel Merida Moana All None Alika's Poll Christmas is near! What should the Christmas holiday photo be? Eagle and Hegan wearing Santa hats, dancing. Accent and Elantra in front of a radio playing Jingle Bells. The Disney Princesses sharing a bottle of Eggnog Seeing A lot of Characters in one picture Featured Character of The Week Dudley Puppy Flipdeck Info Hometown: Unknown Loves: Bacon Hates: Wearing Pants Occupation: T.U.F.F Agent 'Dudley Donald Puppy '''is the titular protagonist of ''T.U.F.F. Puppy. Although he is still just a puppy, Dudley has the heart of a pack of full-grown dogs. He supposedly has no fear and hates wearing pants. Reared on his mother's strict morals, he was brought up strong, goodhearted, and destined to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure it out how to follow that last rule. The first clues to Dudley's past were shown in "Big Dog on Campus." During his high school years, he looked radically different. Being very skinny with no build, wearing very large braces and glasses, and covered in pimples. It was also revealed that he was a bullied outcast. Dudley's father is also absent and completely unmentioned, leaving fans to wonder where he is although it most likely will never be explained. Latest Flipdeck: Gracie Category:Papa Louie Fanon Website